Guilmon meets the Lion King II: Simba's Pride/Transcript
Guilmon's Adventures Intro - Digimon: Digital Monsters (Tamers Version) Recap - The Lion King Sora (narrating): ''Last time on'' Guilmon's Adventures''...'' Opening Credits/He Lives In You/"It's A Girl."/Young Princess Kiara/Babysitters: Timon, Pumbaa, Calumon, Oolong and Puar Kiara Meets Kovu/Alligator Attack/Zira, the Foot Clan and the Pilaf Gang/Simba, Sora, Kimba, Goku and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Lectures Kiara/We Are One Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #1 Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #2 The Outsiders/My Lullaby/Rafiki's Prophecy Paintings of Kiara and Kovu/Kovu's Destiny/The Four Digi-Squads (Including Team Shoutmon), the Dragon Ball Gang and the Turtles' Return with Other Friends and Kiara's First Hunt Wildfire and Battle with Rocksteady, Bebop and the Foot Soldiers/Kovu to the Rescue/"How Dare You Save The King's Daughter and Friends?"/Kovu's Request and Suggestion of Judgement/The Outsiders, the Foot Clan and the Pilaf Gang's New Plan Guilmon:''' '''Look over! Oolong: What is it, Guilmon? Sora''':''' Oh, no! Fire! Goofy''': '''Gwarsh, Sora.''' '''Shall we, uh... Donald Duck: Run like crazy! Zira:''' '''The plan is in motion. Emperor Pilaf (laughing): Shredder: Patience, Pilaf. The Dragon Balls will be yours eventually. But right now, we must get rid of Goku, the Turtles, the Digi-Squad and their friends. Mai: Emperor, will you sent us to attack. Shu: Yeah! Bebop: No! And so will we. Rocksteady (growling): That's right. It's time for payback. Emperor Pilaf: Very well. Do as you will. Zira: Heartless, Kovu, go! Shredder: My mutant generals, carry on. Rocksteady: Right, boss! Bebop: Foot Soliders, onto to battle! An so, Kovu, the Heartless, the Mutants and the Foot Soliders dash into the grassplain to elimitate the Turtles, the Digimon and their friends. Goku: Hey! Look who's coming down! Turtles: Ah! Bebop and Rocksteady (charging at the Turtles, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Goku): Hello, Back on Pride Rock, Simba and Kimba are walking around along with Zazu while the rest of the Dragon Ball Gang including Launch in her sassy but heroic blonde-haired self, Shoutmon, Agumon, Veemon and all their fellow Digimon are watching them. Zazu (reminding his king about Kiara): Don't worry, Simba, she'll be fine. What could happened? Agumon: Hey, look! Shoutmon: Aww, it's Calumon, Oolong and Puar. Veemon: Hey, fellas. Yamcha: Why are you like in a panic? Bulma: Yeah, what's wrong? Calumon: Guys, we have an emergency! Oolong: There was a larger wildfire, and the Foot Soldiers are attacking the Turtles and the others! Veemon: What? Are you serious? Agumon: And where is a wildfire? Oolong (pointing to where the fire is): Over there! Simba, Kimba and our heroes look to the wildfire and becomes horrified. Simba (gasping): No. No! Kiara! Sora, Guilmon, Goku, everyone! Kimba: It must be the work of the Foot Clan, the Pilaf Gang and the Outsiders! Krillin: Launch: Pork a cork in it, baldy! Only a foolish person will die doing what's right. Yamcha: Launch is right. In that case, we're all going to help them. Simba (running off along with Kimba): Zazu, Puar, Oolong, fly ahead! Find them! Oolong: You got it, kid! Puar, it's time we shape-shift to birds and assist Zazu! Rocket form! Puar: Right! Shoutmon: My fellow Digimon, we must help Guilmon and the others! Agumon: We're with you, Shoutmon! Veemon: Count us in! And so, Simba, Kimba, the other Digimon and all of their friends race to the grassy plans to help Kiara and the others. Back at our heroes fight with the villains... Sora: Hey, where did they go? Donald: They must've disappeared. Raphael: Those goes two tough mutants. But the turtles are wrong for in an instant, Bebop and Rocksteady reappear, grabbing only Goku, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Raphael for the second time and hold them by their necks, just like the last time when they also fought with the Digi-Squad (led by Agumon) and the Duelists from Domino City while in New York with Gnorga, the queen of the trolls. Rocksteady (growling): Well, well, well! Looky what we got! Goku (struggling to get free): Hey! You let us go now! Rocksteady: Not qwite, monkey boy. Bebop (tossing Michelangelo): We got a score to settle with you little Toitles and twoips! Rocksteady then throws Leonardo and Raphael into ground. And when Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon then charge at him and Bebop, the muscular humanoid rhino knock them side with one strike of his fighting moves after another, sending them to where Leonardo and Raphael are. Goku: No! (grunts) Rocksteady (taunting the turtles and Digimon): Aww, did I hurt yous? (pulling out his laser rifle) This will make it better! And with that, Rocksteady started firing energy bullets at Leonardo, Raphael, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon, but the two Turtles and three Digimon quickly manage to dodge them. Bebop (still holding Goku): We don't like children with tails like you interfering with our plans. (attempting to crush Goku): I'll just wing your little neck. But suddenly, Michelangelo came from behind, pushing Puar now changed into garbage dumpster and put Bebop in her. Michelangelo: Not so fast, homeboy! Puar: Goku, now! Thanks to Puar's signal of attack, Goku kicked Bebop in the face and free himself. Rocksteady (firing nonstop to find our other heroes): Drink blazen electric dents, Toitles and twoips! Raphael (hiding along with Leonardo, Dotanello and the other Digimon): Well, the boy likes his work Impmon: Lopmon: Donatello: There's not turning back, dudes and dudettes. We gotta keep fighting 'till Simba, Kimba and the others arrive. Guilmon: Rock Breaker! Terriermon: Terrier-Tornado! Lopmon: Lop-Nado! Goku (unsheathing his power pole): Power Pole, extend! On Goku's command, the power pole lights up and grows to it's longer proportions. Goku then jumped into the air, as Rocksteady looks from behind two late, the monkey-tailed fighter hits the rhino on the head, making his eyes turn into red light/yellow light visions due to his dazing condition. Oolong: Atta, boy! Leonardo: I think their starting to tire. And as for all of the animals along with Kiara, Sora, Donald and Goofy still running for their lives as they cough from the smoke. Luckily, after chasing away the Foot Clan, the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition, the Turtles, Goku, Oolong, Puar Sora: Look up there! Sora: Let's go! The four run and then climb to safety, but Kiara was almost on top of the cliff and the fire was about to burn her, but then Sora, Doanld and Goofy grab her paw and get her to safety as they gasp for breath. Sora: That was close. Goku: It sure is, Sora. Sora: Goku, did you guys take care of the Foot Solders and Heartless. Guilmon: We all did. But Kiara, exhausted from all the running, collapse to the ground. Goku: Ah!''' '''Kiara! Goofy: Oh, my gwarsh! Renamon:''' '''She's just exhausted from running from the fire. We have to take her to Pride Rock. Donald Duck and Goofy: Okay! Sora: What's wrong, Guilmon? Guilmon:''' '''Something's coming. Sora: Who are you?! Raphael: What do you want?! Kovu: Stand back. Goku: But why are you helping us? Kovu: No time to explain. Follow me! Terriermon: If this is a trick, we're in trouble. Guilmon: Pyro Sphere! Ha! Sora: Where's Kiara?! Donald Duck: She's over there, look! Kovu and our remaining heroes see Kiara drowning until they dive in to rescue her and take her to shore. Meanwhile, in the air, Zazu and Calumon see Kovu rescuing Kiara, but they become shocked with horror. Calumon: Did you see that? That lion is about to eat Kiara! Zazu: We must tell Simba, Shoutmon and the others! Calumon, go down to them and guard them until we came back. Calumon: I will, Zazu! Zazu flies away to warn the others while Calumon flies down to them, Kovu, the Digimon, Goku, Oolong, Puar, the Turtles, Sora, Donald and Goofy pull Kiara into the shore as begins to breath) Calumon: Hey! Are you alright? Guilmon: We're alright, Calumon. Kiara: Where am I? Kovu: You're safe in the Pride Lands. Kiara:''' '''The Pride Lands? No! Goku: Huh? You saved us by bring here? We don't know you. Puar (furious): Hey! Why did you bring us here safety? Who do you think you are? Kovu: I think, I'm the one who just save you're lives. Oolong: Don't you mean nine lives for a cat? Puar (annoyed): Oolong! Kiara: Look we have everything under control! Kovu: Not for where I'm standing. Kiara: Then move down wind. Terriermon: She's right, mister. So goodbye! Kovu: What are you doing? Calumon (recognizing the familiar words): Wait a second. (Making his ears grow) Is that? Kiara: Kovu! Calumon (laughing happily): I can't believe it! It is you, Kovu! Lopmon: Well, what do you know. Goku: Wow, Kovu. You're different from being grown up. Kovu: So are you, Goku. (looking at Goku's tail) You still have your tail, that's why you're half monkey and half human. Right? Then all of a sudden, Simba: ''Kiara, Goku, Ninja Turtles, Sora, Digi-Squad, everyone!'' Guilmon: Shoutmon, Agumon, Veemon! Nala: Kiara, you're alright. Shoutmon: Where are the Foot Clan and heartless? Gumdramon: Did you drive them away? Guilmon: We did. We've just won before you got here. Agumon: Phew! What a relief. You guys are okay? Guardromon: Yeah, we're alright. Kiara: Father, how could you broke your promise? Shoutmon (scolding Kiara): Don't underestimate him, Kiara! He's your father, and he did break it for your own good. Simba (also scolding Kiara): Shoutmon has a point, it's a good thing I did. (looking at Kiara) I almost lost you. No more hunts for you, not ever. Kiara: But I was doing just fine! Even before Kovu... Simba (looking back at Kovu): Kovu? Simba and Kovu then started growling and roaring at each other as Kiara, Nala and all of our heroes per team watch. Leonardo: I say this is about to get ugly. Cutemon: Yeah, and we're right in the middle of it! Nala: Simba! The two lions is about to get ready to fight when the voices of Rafiki, Master Roshi, Gennai and Splinter were heard calling out to them. Rafiki: ''HEY!'' Master Roshi: ''No need to fight!'' Simba and Kovu turn around to see Rafiki, Gennai, Splinter and Master Roshi standing on the rock. Rafiki (calling out to Kovu): You! How dare you save the king's daughter and friends? Gennai: Master Roshi: Simba (looking back at Kovu in confusion): You save them? Why? Kovu (explaining): I humbly ask to join your pride. Simba: No. You were banished with the other outsiders. Kovu: I have left the outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now for who I am... (sighing) Or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit. Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #3 Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #4 Simba's Nightmare/Just Having Fun/Kiara and Kovu's Relationship Under the Stars/Simba Seeks Counsel/Upendi Mufasa: Simba! Simba! Help me! Simba: Father! (We heard a maniacal laughing which is a mysterious lion which turned out to be Scar is walking towards them) Simba: No...Dad...Just...a little further! (As he tried to grab Mufasa's paw. Scar grabs him) Scar: Gotcha! Trust me! Mufasa: SIMBA! Simba: NOOOOO! Simba (turning angrily to Scar): Scar! But as Scar went laughing evilly, he changes into Kovu with a scar by his eye resembling Simba's uncle, much to the young king's shock Simba:''' '''Kovu? Kovu then lets go of Simba, leaving him to meed the same doom as his father. Simba: NOOOOOOOO! The next scene shows Simba waking up in terror and looking around everywhere, finding out it was a dream. Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, and the three Digimon leaders: Shoutmon, Agumon and Veemon came by to check on Simba, having been awoken by him. Yamcha:''' '''Hey, Simba are you alright? Simba (turning his head to see his friends): Bulma? Yamcha? Oolong and Puar? Shoutmon, Agumon and Veemon? Veemon: Agumon: Puar: Oolong: Yamcha: You dreaming about your father's death, huh? Simba: Shoutmon: It's alright, buddy. You can go back to sleep. Good Night. Kovu is Welcomed for the Night/The Origin of Goku and his Special Powers/Ambush and Battle/Nuka's Death/Kovu Turns Against Zira Zira: Why, Simba. Shredder: Digi-Squad, Turtles, Goku and Sora. Simba: Zira Leonardo: Shredder. Zira: Well done, Kovu. Just like we always planned. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turles (shocked): What!? Simba (turning to Kovu furiously): You! Kovu (explaining): No! I didn't have anything to do with this! Emperor Pilaf: But we do, Kovu, for revenge. Zira: Attack! Kovu: NOOO! Zira: Yes! We've got them! Remember your training! As a unit! Kovu: Simba! Goku (becoming fatigue): I think I'm going to...fall. Rocksteady (holding Goku by his tail): Well, well, well! What should I do with you, huh? Goku (growing weaker): You could put me down I'm feeling dizzy Zira (laughing): Looks like you've got a weakness, Goku. You'll only lose your power by having your tail squeezed. Goku: Help me...please... Zira: Get them, Kovu! Shredder: What are you waiting for, Kovu? Zira: Get him! Do it now! Nuka: I'll do it for you, Mother! Leonardo: Simba, you can do it! Nuka: Mother, Shredder, Pilaf, are you watching? I'm doin' it for you, and I'm doin' it for me. (laughing evilly) Goku: Hey! Let Simba go! Nuka: This is my moment of glory! Simba (weakened): Kovu...ambushed... Back at the Outsiders along with the Heartless, the Pilaf Gang and the Foot Clan... Zira (praying): Scar, watch over my poor Nuka. Rocksteady: Zira (angry): YOU! Shredder (commenting): Just as we thought. Kovu, the new reincarnation of Scar. Zira: What have you done? Kovu (explaining): I didn't...I...I didn't mean to. It wasn't my fault. I..I did nothing. Zira: Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your pride, betrayed Scar! Emperor Pilaf: And not only that you did, but you failed to destroy Simba, Sora, Goku, the Digi-Squds, the Turtles and their friends. Shredder: If only you would've done it for Pretorius, our plans to conquer the universe including this world should be resuming as attempted. Kovu (yelling): I want nothing more to DO WITH HIM! Nor Pretorius and you two! Emperor Pilaf (snapping): Silence! We're sick of your foolish excuses and arguments! Zira: You can't escape it. Nuka is dead because of you! Kovu: No. Zira: You killed your BROTHER! Kovu: NOOOO! Bebop: Not so fast! Rocksteady: Foot Soldiers, Heartless, Outsiders, stop him! Zira (halting the Foot Soliders, Heartless and Outsiders): Let him go! Simba, Sora, Goku, the Digimon and all of their friends has hurt us for the last time. Now they have corrupted Kovu! Shredder: Mai: Emperor Pilaf: Zira (jumping up to the rock and talking to the other Outsiders and Foot Soldiers): Listen to me. Simba is injured and weak. Shredder: Now guess who is much more weaker than Simba? Rocksteady: Ooh, ooh, we know who! Goku, that kid with a tail! Bebop: If we grab that tail of his and squeeze it... (snorting) This will make him lose all of his strength. That is his only weakness. Emperor Pilaf: Preciously. And with that kid out of the way, our domination over the universe will be underway! Shu: But sire, what if Goku sees the full moon? He'll be turning into a gigantic and monstrous monkey! This means trouble. Shredder: Not this time. The rainstorm will come tonight and block the full moon. That way, Goku will never transform again. Zira: Now is the time to attack! We will take his entire kingdom and those heroes' Dragon Balls...by FORCE! Foot Soldiers (cheering): Hail the Foot Clan, hail the Shredder and Emperor Pilaf! Evil triumphs! Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #5 Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #6 "You Don't Belong Here!"/Not One of Us/"You Will Never Be Mufasa!"/The Fight Between Simba Against Growlmon, Goku and Sora Prepared, But Stopped/Kiara Runs Away and Finds Kovu/Love Will Find A Way Kiara: Daddy, it can't be true. Kimba: But is it, Kiara. On the other hand, Agumon, Veemon, the other Digimon and all of their friends were shocked to hear that OmniShoutmon, Arresterdramon, the Turtles Growlmon and the other champion, ultimate and mega-level Digimon, Kimba, Sora, Goku and the Turtles explain about an ambush that Zira, the Foot Clan and the Pilaf Gang as set on them, and that Kovu was part of until he turn against his own mother. Oolong: WHAAAAAT!? Are you kidding? Michelangelo: Calm down, dudes. Donald Duck: Goofy: Sora: Simba: Krillin: Goku: Agumon: Gatomon: Arresterdramon Wormmon: Kyubimon OmniShoutmon: Tentomon: Patamon: Gabumon: Animal #1: ''It's Kovu.'' Giraffe: It's Kovu. Bulma: I don't believe it! Gomamon: He's back. Kiara: Kovu! Calumon: Huh? Kovu, you found us! Growlmon: Hey, Kovu! Growlmon: OmniShoutmon, Arresterdramon, why? OmniShoutmon: Arresterdramon: Simba: We'll take care of this, you guys stay where you are. Leomon: Timon: (Gasp) Why I oughta! Lemme at him, Lemme at him! (showing Pumbaa his tail) He hold me back. Pumbaa (grabbing Timon's tail) Okay. Timon: Lemme at him, Lemme at him! Puar: Oolong: Pumbaa: Okay. (lets go of Timon) Timon: I think your missing the basic point here. Pumbaa: Oh. Simba: Why have you come back? Kovu: Simba, I have nothing to do with... Simba (cutting off Kovu):You don't belong here! OmniShoutmon: You lured the King Simba, Prince Kimba, Goku, the Turtles and even most of our friends including Growlmon away from here, and nearly destroy them on your mother Zira's orders: As well as the commands of the Shredder and Emperor Pilaf. Kovu (pleading): Please! I ask your forgiveness! Kiara: Daddy, please, listen to him. Goku: Kiara is right, Simba. He's not a part of Zira, the Shredder and Pilaf's plans. Growlmon: Simba, you and OmniShoutmon must let Kovu tell the truth! Gargomon: Please, your majesty! Let him speak. Oolong: That would be a fair idead, right, Puar? Puar: That's right! Simba (commanding Kiara and our heroes): Silence! Both Oolong and Puar gulped with startle, and our other heroes were shocked to be told by Simba to be silent. OmniShoutmon: Don't get involved with Simba, everyone. It's between him and Kovu, this time. Simba (agreeing with OmniShoutmon): Exactly. (turning back to Kovu): When you first came here, you ask for judgement. And I pass it now! Animals: Simba: EXILE! Kiara, Donald Duck, Goofy, Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition and Dragon Ball Gang (horrified): NO! Sora runs along with Donald and Goofy to stop Kovu's sentence, but Leomon and the other Digimon. Leomon (halting Sora, Donad and Goofy): Get back! The king's orders are orders. Back on Pride Rock, after the song ends, the lioness, Shoutmon, Gumdro Kiara: Father, please reconsider. Simba: You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on. Kiara (refusing to believe Simba): No, that's not... Simba (cutting Kiara off): He use you to get to me! Kiara: NO! He loves me for me. Kyubimon: It's true, Simba. I sense their love between them. Kiara: Kyubimon was right, just listen to us please. OmniShoutmon: He is pretending to love you, Kiara. He deceives you and our many other friends. Donald (angry): Simba! OmniShoutmon! How could you think so? Growlmon: Why won't you let us go after that Kovu? Simba: Because you are my daughter and my friends. You will not leave Pride Rock! All of you can stay where I can keep an eye on you, away from him. Goofy: Are you kiddin'? OmniShoutmon: No! Simba is serious, you all know the laws of Africa. Even on Kovu. Growlmon: No, you're both wrong! And so is Arresterdramon! Arresterdramon: Eh? Kiara: You don't know him! Simba: I know. He's following in Scar's paw prints... (turning back) ...and I must follow my father's. Kiara (heartbroken): You will NEVER be Mufasa! Simba is shocked to hear what Kiara had said to him as his daughter starts crying and runs off back into the cave, leaving him, Nala and all of our heroes alone. Sora: Simba: Yamcha: Leonardo: Stop, guys. Michelangelo: Simba: The Turtles are right. Gargomon: Just because you are the king and that you don't want us to be around Kovu, it doesn't mean it's wrong. Goku: Simba (command our heroes to be quiet again): ENOUGH! You have no right to talk to me that way! If you are giving me any more disrespect, then I'll have to punish you all as well. And this, the penalty will be...death! All of the Digimon and their friends gasp with shock to hear that Simba is almost sentencing only the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition and the Dragon Ball Gang. Bulma (horrified): Simba! You can't have us punishable by death! That was very cruel! Oolong: Bulma is correct! We're too young to be pork roast for Christmas dinner...I mean, Kwanzaa dinner! Simba: Then get used to it. Growlmon (stammering with horror): But we...we're just trying to get through to you, and you... Growlmon then suddenly begins to be angry and went growling as his pupils went slit. Goku is also starting to become angrier as well. Goku (growling): YOU! What did you do to all of us!? After all we were your friends and did everything what's right for you and us, this is how you repay us by sentencing us to DEATH!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? Michelangelo (sensing Goku's energy from inside his body): Holy Guacamole! You dudes and dudettes better stay back, Goku's energy is boiling hotter than water. Donatello: And so is Growlmon's. Donald Duck: Uh-oh. Goofy: It's not gonna be pretty, I mean, more worse than Simba banishing Kovu. Simba: Growlmon, Goku, calm down please. I'm not gonna sentence you guys to death right now. It's just a warning. Nala: He's right, you two. Don't get very angry, you're making things even more worse. Growlmon: No, Nala! It is Simba who's making worse even more! Goku: Simba: Fight you? Come on, it's not the time... Goku: Enough talk! We must fight now! Gargomon: Goku? Growlmon: YEAH! WE'RE GETTING SERIOUS! Simba (sighing): All right. If that's how you demand me to fight you, then I will. But I'm warning you. Don't go crying if I scratch you even harder. Goku: Fine! Sora: I'll join in. Take us on, your majesty. Simba: So be it. Yamcha: No! Stop, guys! Simba is right. Kovu has deceived all of us. Growlmon: Simba, we're sorry. We hate fighting you even if you are our friend or foe. Simba: It's alright. I'm sorry too. Sora: Simba: Sora? Puar, Oolong? Why don't you go check on Kiara? See if she's calmed down. "It's War!"/The Pridelanders, The Disney Heroes, The Digi-Squads, the Turtles and the Dragon Ball Gang vs. The Outsiders, The Foot Clan, the Pilaf Gang and the Heartless/Zira Falls to Her Death/The First Two Dragon Balls/One Once Again Puar (angry): HE'S NOT AS STRONG AS YAMCHA! Simba: Kovu? I was wrong. You belong here. And you guys, you've a great job. Now that you have the first two Dragon Balls, you have five more to go. Bulma: Simba: Let's go home. All of us. Closing Credits Guilmon's Adventures Next Episode Preview - Mulan (1998 Disney film)